


Silk Pajama

by chokeprildemon



Series: KRTSK SMUTS [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Blow Jobs, M/M, Making Love, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 08:46:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18427085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chokeprildemon/pseuds/chokeprildemon
Summary: They had sex, that is all.





	Silk Pajama

His favorite silk pajama and brief is ruined, that is all he could think of as Kuroo's girth thrusts into him slowly. The briefs was pushed aside, drenched with slicks and the alpha's pre-cum. Kuroo loves messy plays; the wetter the better.  Sloppy wet sound and the alpha's low growl filled Tsukishima’s ear as his inside was dragged by Kuroo's thick long cock.

“Baby, you're so wet”

Kuroo whispered to his ear seductively, licking the shell; Tsukishima clenched his insides, loving the sweet dirty talks. Kuroo’s low and raspy voice is dangerous, he gets off from it and Kuroo knows it too well. The alpha thrusts into him more, penetrating and stretching his walls.

And Tsukishima whined to the feeling of him being stretched — accommodating to Kuroo's thickness and length.

“Nnghh — Tetsu…”

Tsukishima drools and shivers the moment he released his first orgasm from Kuroo's slow thrust. To be frank, Tsukishima is always the type to come easily, giving his nature as an omega himself. While Kuroo takes too long to come even once, their make out sessions always ended up with Tsukishima being limp and exhausted the next day. Because a certain alpha loves taunting and teasing his mate with slow deep thrust, followed by a fast and harsh pounding the moment after.

Halting his hips for a moment, Kuroo kissed and gently rubbed Tsukishima’s milky skin under the satin materials — giving chance for his mate to gather up himself after the first orgasm. Because they still have a long way to go for the night.

“Ready?” Kuroo asked in concern and Tsukishima nodded weakly.

Right after he nodded, Kuroo move their bodies without taking his dick off from the omega. Tsukishima lay on his side and Kuroo fuck him with a steady pace; large warm hand safely secured on his mate's belly. Tsukishima felt warmth spread to his chest as Kuroo softly kissing his neck and reclaimed him again while gently making love to him.

“Ah — alpha. Yes!” Tsukishima moaned, “Please, knot”

Kuroo picked up his pace as soon as he heard the plead and cry from his mate. This time, he thrust into Tsukishima the old fashion way. Tsukishima on his back, legs spread on the bed; beautiful and glowing from the sex bliss. The alpha planted hungry kisses to the smooth skin; neck, chest, nipples. He makes sure to never miss the scent glands and giving extra care with his kisses and gentle nibbles.

He snaps his hips faster to the sound of Tsukishima's mumbling. Heavy scents linger in the air plus Tsukishima's own slick and the skins slapping makes everything sounds so vulgar. It's clouding their senses and making their heads hazy with lust and desire.

“Baby…” Kuroo grunted into Tsukishima's ear as his knot catches.

“Yes! Please, more!” his mate cried louder

Tsukishima bucked his hips too, chasing the knot forming inside his tight walls. And by the time Kuroo's knot finally formed, Tsukishima's body jerked forward, he cried louder as he spilled semen all over his belly. His body and legs shaking from the immense pleasure. Kuroo released a copious amount of seeds inside Tsukishima, aiming at the deepest part of the womb to breed his mate.

The couple's heavy breaths and pants filled the room, Kuroo continues kissing his mate lazily as he wait for his knot to subside. When it's time for him to pull out, Tsukishima whines; asking him not to pull out or the seeds will spill and so Kuroo obliged. They still spilled though.

 

* * *

 

Tsukishima is writhing under him, Kuroo was taking him into his mouth. Tongue flicking to his tiny omegan cock, sucking the pre-cum that's forming. Tsukishima is getting hard and he's flooded with slicks again.

“Kei…”

Kuroo's warm air puff brushed over his entrance, Tsukishima's slick hole clenched to the thought of Kuroo eating him out. Kuroo knew that and he wait for no time to plant his tongue into Tsukishima.

The omega loud cry filled the room as Kuroo work his tongue expertly inside his mate — licking, sucking and invading the wet walls. It was a good choice to install the sound and smell proof walls in their bed room because the space was filled with their sweats and sex scents and it's heavy.

Tsukishima jerked his body upward as he release his another orgasm when Kuroo's finger reached his spot. He feels like electric flow through his body as he rode the wave of pleasure of being eaten by his alpha.

His chest rocked heavy, taking as much air as he can. Kuroo's proud smirk was plastered on his face, rubbing off the slick from the corner of his mouth with the back of his hand. The alpha still look charming as ever.

“Done already?” Kuroo asked, hands and kisses never leaving Tsukishima's body.

“I wanna suck you off” Tsukishima muffled a weak answer

“Kei, are you sure you can go on?” Kuroo nibbled on his lips

“Yes and I want it now” the omega’s hand found Kuroo's girth, hard and thick, just like how Tsukishima likes it.

And before Kuroo could register any of the movement, Tsukishima is already on his knees. Ass up in the air, with slicks dripping along his milky thigh, the omega licked his palm before he began pumping Kuroo. If it's not because of his hard on, Kuroo might have passed out from the heat pooling at his face. Tsukishima is too sexy for him.

“Kei…”

Kuroo took Tsukishima’s face and the omega looked up to him. Pretty lips stretched to their max as he took Kuroo into his mouth, he tried to swallow all of Kuroo's length but the alpha is too big for him. Tsukishima use a lot of salivas to wet the head. Wet and messy, Kuroo likes it that way.

Tsukishima bobbed his head up and down, accommodating to Kuroo's thick length with a lot of salivas mixing with the alpha's pre-cum, it's a sight to the eye. And the way how Tsukishima puckered his lips to suck Kuroo, it's out of this world. Kuroo almost release his semen into his mate's mouth and but he pulled out the right time.

Tsukishima glares to him but he proceeds with drawing out his wet tongue, licking all of Kuroo's shaft. Starting from the base up to his pulsating head, Tsukishima sucked on the leaking pre-cum.

“Oh — Oh my God. Tsukki” Kuroo moaned

“Cum for me baby” Tsukishima whispered dangerously

Kuroo’s feral instinct made him shove himself into Tsukishima tight mouth and so does the alpha release his semen into his mate's tight mouth.

“Spill it out”

But Kuroo was just a second too late before Tsukishima drank all of his juice.

“Tsukki…” Kuroo said in awe

“Fuck me alpha”

Tsukishima cradles Kuroo's long torso but the latter took over him in one swift movement and now Kuroo is towering over him, pinning him against the bed.

“You're in for a good treat baby” Kuroo licked Tsukishima's ear and he shudders to the deep voice, “And by the time the sun rises, I still won't be done with you yet. Kei, can you take it?”

Tsukishima feels a thick head poking at his entrance again and he cried the loudest for the night as Kuroo's hard thrust meet his spot over again and again.

They still have a long way to go and they're not stopping at any time now.

 

– FIN –

**Author's Note:**

> I started this months ago and finished it yesterday lol  
> Thank you Sara for waiting, reading and loving this.  
> This is just a filth smut, tho I have zero experiences, but yeah, there you have it.
> 
> Talk to me at twitter @calypskei
> 
> \- Nao


End file.
